


愿望

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 半架空





	愿望

“当你真心想要一样东西的时候，你身上散发出来的就是那种能量的振动频率，然后全宇宙就会联合起来帮助你达到你想要的东西。”

 

1.

在董思成第二次进拉面店时，中本悠太通过料理台的角度看过去，男人的个子不矮，正躬下身子进来，右手轻撩起门口的深蓝色半暖簾，中本悠太盯着那只手看，一切像是有了慢镜头加持，食指尖很快拂过了布料，紧跟着最长的中指圆润指头上带着白色雪花，在暖簾的深色背景下他看得真切，可又在自己眨眼间消失了。

在这深秋季节里，中本悠太觉得董思成是携着洁白雪花进来的。

“晚上好。”董思成向负责接待客人的服务员鞠躬示意，在询问之下坐到了第一次的座位，料理台前的吧台上——正对中本悠太的位置。

“又见面了。”董思成笑，细长眼睛眯着，温暖得像店里飘着的蒸汽。中本悠太手里捏着寿司的动作没停，向客人鞠躬问好。

“外面下雪了吗？”他问。

董思成听了迅速睁大眼睛，迟疑地摇摇头：“没有啊。”

中本悠太心想也是，大阪的十月是不可能下雪的。

 

2.

中本悠太工作的拉面店是当地人才熟悉的一家小餐馆，出售不同口味的拉面和简单的寿司，其余的小菜很少有人点。店里偶尔来几个带着小孩的客人，店长会跑出去买些甜点送给他们，有时是樱花蛋糕，有时是冰淇淋，有时是泡芙。拉面店因位于本地小有名气的夜巷，来的客人多是上班族、无业游民或退休老人，男性居多，他们点过菜后一声不吭地盯着挂式电视，偶尔嘀咕几句政见也无人理会，吃完饭爱小酌几杯清酒，再转战到其他酒馆去。

董思成是从中国来的游客，说是计划在大阪及其附近来此深度游。中本悠太第一个问题便是“你一个人吗”，董思成听到问题后勾起嘴角，表情不像个笑，点点头没吭声。

或许是什么失恋之旅，中本悠太想，便不再提起这个话题，转而热情地向董思成推荐起周边好玩的景点，有些时候董思成出乎意料能接上他的内容，这位外国人似乎对有些地方很熟悉。

“我可是做了很多攻略才来的！”

董思成有些局促地端起面前的碗喝汤，然后又被烫到，中本悠太飞快地忘掉了刚才的对话，转身再去给他倒杯冰水来。董思成的脸很小很瘦削，吃完暖暖的拉面后脸颊和耳朵都红扑扑的，不知是他点的面有些辣还是因为夜晚的大阪开始冷起来，他会吸着鼻子抽出纸巾，和很多客人一样擦掉鼻涕后呼出一口气，像是在对其他人说“我吃饱啦”。

中本悠太从短暂的回忆里抽离出来，今天董思成点了寿司，是旁边的黑川来负责。

“不好意思……”董思成倾过身子朝中本悠太说话，“我有张很重要的便签纸可能落在这里了，请问你们有谁见到过吗？”

中本悠太啊了一声，点点头：“我替你收起来了，当时还不报希望你会回来拿……请稍等，便签纸在我背包里。”

董思成如负释重般趴在桌上，双手合十用中文说着谢谢，意识到语种不对又马上切换到日文道了谢谢。中本悠太擦过手走进休息室把那张粉色的便签纸拿出来，那张纸的边角已经被主人握得快要烂掉，中本悠太把那张纸递给董思成后也悄悄凑过去问：“我也很抱歉，不小心看到的上面的字，是有关恋人的吗？”

董思成将便签纸揣回钱包夹层，埋着头没看中本悠太：“和恋人想做的事……“

“嗯？”中本悠太关掉水龙头，没听清董思成的话。

“和恋人想做的事，一、漫无目的地逛街，二、去书店或图书馆，三、去水族馆，四、其他请补充。”

他已经能将便签纸上的内容背得滚瓜烂熟，中本悠太一时无言以对，只得用日本人的口头禅“这样啊”回应着。董思成接过服务员递来的酱油汤底的拉面，戴着的眼镜立即糊上一层水蒸汽，他用中文小声“哎哟”着取下了金边圆眼镜，好似想起了什么。

“韩文里的哎哟是‘唉一古’，中文念‘哎哟’。”

“你还会韩文？”

“嗯，我会很多韩文。”董思成说完便埋头开始吃拉面，这次他学乖了用旁边提供的勺子舀起汤，撅着嘴巴呼凉些再喝，中本悠太看着只想笑。

这个中国男孩真的很可爱。他想。

 

3.

董思成又把眼镜忘在店里了。中本悠太下班后失笑地看着储物间里的小桌上放着的金边圆眼镜，背上包后拉开木门走出店，董思成正在外面捂紧衣服跺着脚。中本悠太一时无言地看着他，正想提醒他眼镜还在店里，男孩抽出口袋里的粉色便签纸在他眼前晃了晃。

“悠太。”董思成的嘴里呼出的白气很快消失在黑夜里，“能帮我实现这上面的愿望吗？”

“你……”

“啊，是不是该先问你接下来有空吗？”中国来的男孩抿嘴笑着，还有些得意的样子，像是知道中本悠太一定会答应自己。正当中本悠太想要叛逆拒绝时，董思成拖长了声音喊着悠太的名字，还嘟囔着自己时间不多了。

“你要回中国了？”

董思成点点头。

“……好吧。”中本悠太看看手机，“现在已经八点了，你要先去哪里？”

董思成激动地看了看便签纸，这会儿好似就记不住那几条选项了：“先去书店吧！书店！”

“随便哪家都可以？”

“悠太是本地人，听悠太的。”

“好吧。”中本悠太说话时带起了笑腔，他将挎包移到身后，双手插进裤兜里，做了个自认为帅气的转身示意董思成快跟着自己走。刚下过雨的大阪在霓虹灯的照耀下更加亮堂，行人三五成群地挤在街上，被水浸泡过的地面反射出各色光亮，夜生活才刚刚开始。

两人一路上有一句没一句地搭话，在拐过几个街角之后他们进入了一家小书店，老板坐在靠近门口的书堆上翻着写真，他们往店铺深处走时中本悠太向董思成介绍这是收集二手书和音像制品的店，大家或许能在这里找到稀有物品。

然而这家的老板显然不爱整理，董思成小心翼翼地抬腿试图踏在狭窄的空地上，前面的中本悠太已经斜着身子垫脚在拿架子上的书翻看起来。董思成转身看着摊在地上的书籍，尽管他日常对话已经没有太大问题，识日文还有些困难，慢慢走过几堆书后他发现靠着二楼楼梯的地方摆着几本中文书。

“哇真厉害啊……”不知什么时候中本悠太站在了董思成身边，“这是中文书吗？”

董思成将书合上，朝中本悠太点头：“这里很棒。”

“去二楼吧，还有很多英文书和CD什么的。”

中本悠太主动带路开始上旋转楼梯，踩过的每个木板台阶都发出吱呀的声音，身后董思成伸手轻轻抓住了中本悠太的衣角，前面的人几步走得有些急，这才感到自己是被拉着的。

他想转身查看董思成有没有事，却踩空了台阶要往下摔，后面的男孩眼疾手快地将他揽住，瞬间两人变成了互相抱着的姿势，稳了稳后中本悠太笑着想要抽身，他伸手去摸董思成抓着自己衣服的双手，感到了对方的颤抖。

“我没事了，思成你看，我站稳了哦。”董思成低着头不看他，中本悠太只好低声安慰着，“没关系，没关系的……”

“悠太……”董思成呼吸急促，说话都不稳，“你绝对、绝对要好好的，你不能受伤。”

他说得慢，一个音节一个音节地发，每个字都是发自内心的嘱咐，中本悠太被眼前人的异常反应吓得懵住，只好抬手去抚着对方后脑勺翘起的头发。狭窄空间里两人手臂环着彼此，中本悠太甚至开始想给这个慌张的人道个歉会不会好点，董思成忽然抬起头望着他，男孩的眼尾向上翘着，带着几分不自知的傲气。中本悠太想，董思成或许本应是个无忧无虑的人。

最后董思成没有想要放开中本悠太的意思，有些拘谨性格的日本人实在没辙，答应牵着董思成的手上楼梯，这才解决了两人的僵持。他拉着董思成走到角落放着CD的纸盒子旁，男孩被旁边的摄影集吸引了，两人默契地分开又开始沉浸在自己感兴趣的东西里。最后中本悠太买到了一张东方神起早期的日文专辑，董思成看上一本来自某个东欧国家摄影师的集子，仔细看过一遍后还是放下了。

“要不我买来送给你好了？当刚刚吓到你的歉礼。”

董思成连忙摆手说着不用，中本悠太问了几遍才作罢。等慢吞吞走出书店已经是快到十点的时间，中本悠太伸着脑袋瞧一眼董思成手里的便签纸，男孩用圆珠笔将去书店或图书馆勾上了，

“这个时间水族馆早就关门了诶……”

“啊对……”董思成拿手中的笔头轻戳着快要被自己揉烂的纸片，露出烦恼的神情。

中本悠太不知自己怎么了，眼前男孩皱着眉毛他便想要尽自己的力量去抚平，他拍拍董思成的肩，安慰道：“明天我找老板请一天假陪你去水族馆，今晚还可以陪你散散步。”

董思成看他时咧嘴笑开了，两片唇瓣又赶紧闭上紧抿拉出上翘的弧度，嗯嗯应着。中本悠太实在搞不懂这个人为什么会因自己的提议这么高兴，但自己的心不可抑制地跟着膨胀，来不及细想其中的原因，他自作主张拉起董思成垂在身侧的手，连同那张纸片一起握在自己的手里。

说是漫无目的地逛街，中本悠太还是寻着记忆找了家人气颇高的冰淇淋店请董思成吃，两人点了不一样口味的冰淇淋球，拿到之后为腾出空间给其他客人他们赶紧走出了店。没有座位两人只好靠着店外的墙壁上，董思成舀了一勺自己的冰淇淋伸到中本悠太嘴边，中本悠太缩着脖子有些惊讶地发出“诶”的声音，董思成笑，也学他“诶”了一声，之后他还是不好意思了，正想收回手时被中本悠太眼疾手快拉到嘴边一口吃掉了冰淇淋。

“那思成也要尝尝我的。”中本悠太挖一勺自己的，他知道董思成喜欢冰淇淋，故意挖了个大点的，董思成毫不客气地张嘴抿了过去，下一秒被冰到五官都皱起来。

“对不起对不起，我不该让你吃这么大一勺……”中本悠太笑着道歉，董思成没能缓过来，最后仰着脑袋张开嘴“啊”了一声，连旁边刚出店的女孩子们都捂着嘴笑。接下来他们一边走一边吃完了自己的冰淇淋，董思成忙着找垃圾桶，中本悠太从背包里掏出了一个袋子想让他丢进这里，或许是刚下过雨的缘故，街边不少树叶还盛着水滴，在秋风的摇晃里纷纷落下。

董思成双手握着两个冰淇淋盒一时无法挡去雨水，他闭上眼睛任由那些透明液体落在自己的头发和脸上，点点凉意让他觉得好玩，便咧开嘴笑。

他睁眼时，中本悠太正盯着自己发呆，不远处有栋商业楼的大荧屏上印着时间，已经快要到凌晨了。

“悠太，对不起。”他忽然道起歉来，“我的时间不多了。”

“你在说什么……”

“好遗憾啊，没能去水族馆。那就由第四条的‘其他’补上吧。”董思成说完露出狡黠的笑，上前一步吻住了中本悠太的嘴唇，不知是谁的嘴上还残留着丝丝甜味，他不知餍足地舔过中本悠太柔软的嘴唇，而后得到了对方猛烈的回应，他们舌尖交舞，扫过上颚，痒痒的。他们的接吻和谐又默契，像是经历过很多次。

“你会忘了我。”

 

4.

中本悠太在一片黑暗里睁开眼，他恍惚以为自己瞎掉了，他分不清远近，有道光芒裹挟着骇人声响向他袭来，他忽然看见了两辆车在高速路上翻滚，钢铁在地上擦出零星火花，他耳边有很多人在喊着自己的名字。

无影灯近乎冰冷地响起，强光照得他一时无法动弹，手术刀、玻璃碎片、血液交替着，旁边似乎还有各种仪器滴答的声响。

接着他又落入黑暗，不知从哪里刮来风声，他听见有人在说“初雪要许愿才对”。

睁开眼时面前有个陌生女孩递上了粉色便签纸，柔声请求自己勾选问题的答案，中本悠太看见有一只手很快地将所有选项都勾住，下一秒又有一张同样的纸捏在手里，这次面前有了董思成疑惑的表情，他听见自己的声音在讲韩文。

“思成想要做什么，请选上吧，等我们跑完年底日本的行程回来就一起去做。”

“和恋人想做的事，一、漫无目的地逛街，二、去书店或图书馆，三、去水族馆，四、其他请补充。”

董思成一个也没有勾，也没有把便签纸还回去，他张开手臂环住了中本悠太。

“只要是悠太哥，我都喜欢，我们一起玩就很好啦。”董思成实际上不擅长撒娇，下意识只会对亲近的人软些声音。

陌生的温柔声音又响起：“初雪了，昀昀你快许个愿吧。”

雪花无声落下，密集得几乎要铺成帘子，有多少落在了董思成的鼻尖中本悠太根本数不清，因为它们很快全都融化了。董思成双手交握，低头许着愿望，神情近乎带着难以置信的虔诚，似乎他将一切都寄托在了轻飘飘的白雪上。

只是旁边稍微年长的男人有些无语地看着他，嘀咕着大家不都是十指交握许愿吗。

 

5.

中本悠太倒吸一口气猛然醒过来，他倒在了夜巷里，浑身发疼，缓了好一阵才能撑起身子，周围还趴着几个醉汉，这在日本街头实在太常见，但自己平日不会如此狼狈。

他低头，发现自己身上还有些白色的东西，用手去摸，是雪，细小水粒很快融进了自己的黑色卫衣里。

拉面店凌晨两点关门，他浑浑噩噩回到店里，黑川见了奇怪道怎么回来了，中本悠太也不知道自己为什么走了回来，在储物间里他盯着空荡荡的桌子想了很久，那上面本应该有什么东西的，他却怎么也想不起来了。

 

6.

董思成初雪许下的心愿——

“即将到来的圣诞老公公啊，老天爷啊，上帝啊，请让我和悠太去实现那些清单愿望吧。”

“拜托拜托。”

 

 

FIN


End file.
